The disclosure relates to turbomachinery. More particularly, the disclosure relates to blades of gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engine blades and vanes are subject to a number of performance-affecting conditions. They are subject to environmental exposure and thermal and mechanical loading. These factors are most significant in the context of turbine components wherein the environment comprises combustion gases and thermal exposure is high. For blades, rotational forces are an important dynamic stimulus.
Vibrational responses also reflect how components interact with each other. An exemplary vibrational testing method is defined in Unites States Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) Advisory Circular 38.83-1 (Sep. 8, 2009). Vibrational response of turbine blades may be designed of further basic parameters such as airfoil geometry and attachment configuration. Proper design prolongs the useful life of engine equipment.